Field
The disclosed technology relates to the field of safety detecting technology, and in particular, to a detection apparatus and a detection method.
Description of the Related Technology
Ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) enables detection of trace quantities of drugs, explosives, toxic gases, biochemical gases and other substances, with civil, counter terrorism, and military applications. IMS separates and identifies samples based on differences among mobility rates of different ions under the action of a weak electric field. It has the advantages of a simple structure, high sensitivity, fast analysis speed and reliable results. However, IMS is prone to false alarms and missed detects when a complex mixture of components is sampled for detection.
Gas chromatography (GC) is combined with IMS in GC-IMS systems to improve detection resolution. GC-IMScombination technology solves the low identification performance of GC and cross sensitivity issue of IMS when sampling mixtures for improved retention time, drift time and signal intensity to effectively identify the complex components of samples with a detection limit that is superior to part per billion (ppb) order of magnitude and a resolution time from a few minutes to tens of minutes. Compared with other combination technologies, the GC-IMS has the advantages of a simple interface, low maintenance cost, and high cost effectiveness. GC-IMS combination technology is rapidly developing in miniaturized and portable systems for security applications.
IMS and GC-IMS systems acquire samples with a sampling device. Sampling directly affects response sensitivity, instrument use range, and accuracy. IMS systems may use a variety of sampling devices may be used and matched. This technology is mature. GC systems may usea headspace sampling which eliminates the need for complex sample pre-treatment, which is suitable for rapid detection. However, headspace sampling “destructively” obtains a certain amount of sample, so it is not suitable for fast detection on-site of trace gas without unpacking.